


Death Like Crimson

by Colamiilk



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Goretober 2018, M/M, Post-Canon, Sorry I forgot that tw ;v;, Suicidal Thoughts, holy shit its almost reasonable ryo, idk the tag ryo/satan is kinda a spoiler on its own, just graphic descriptions of pain, lots and lots of angst, not really any gore though, oof my heart hurts, spoilers i guess, this put a real toll on my ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “Akira…” The voice that slipped out of his lips was so weak, foreign to him. Tears beaded in the corners of his eyes and fell down his face as he tried to blink them away. The string that coiled around his heart and wrists bit in even deeper and made him cry out a strangled whine.---Drawkill's Goretober 2018! Day 7 - Death Like Crimson





	Death Like Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different then most of my goretober stuff because it deals exclusively with emotional pain. I know Gore=/=pain but idk it seems close enough for me so :P

Crimson.

It was the color of passion wasn’t it? 

Ryo’s heart was convulsing his chest, pressing into his lungs and making it hard to breath. He let out a shaky breath and watched as the cold air around him turned white with his uneven breathing. As soon as the air escaped his throat closed back up and his face scrunched up in pain. 

Right now he was teetering along the line of death, each moment of this pain was bringing him closer and closer to ending it all. He couldn’t handle it. It was too much. This suffering wasn’t something he was strong enough to find his way out of. 

“Akira…” The voice that slipped out of his lips was so weak, foreign to him. Tears beaded in the corners of his eyes and fell down his face as he tried to blink them away. The string that coiled around his heart and wrists bit in even deeper and made him cry out a strangled whine. 

Akira was gone. 

And the string around his heart felt like it was tightening more and more with every second that fact had to sink in. Ryo had long lost the energy he needed to wail and cry, the energy he needed to release all the pain trapped inside of him. 

He felt like he was going to burst, but at the same time he felt like there was nothing he could do but lie here limply, curled against the side of Akira’s rapidly cooling corpse. He had thrown Akira’s limp arm over him, threaded his hand into the others and pretended, desperately pretended the demon was holding him. 

It was so quiet without the humans here… He didn’t like it… It made the silence of Akira’s chest stick out all the more. All he could hear was the sound of the dark red ocean crash around them, a cruel echo of the sounds they had heard when then first met all those years ago, and the sounds of his own breathing. 

He wanted to get the energy to get up, to do something, even if it was just kill himself. But even the act of ending the pain seemed too hard, too unobtainable. The suffering Akira had left him with was far greater than anything he could’ve imagined the kind boy causing. 

Did Akira really hate him so? To leave him like this? 

The brightness that suddenly began to wash over them made some of the energy flood back into Ryo. Throwing himself over Akira’s body he dug his fingers into the other’s chest. His back was shaking in tension, all his wings were fully extended and sticking up like spikes. 

No… No… Not yet. He didn’t want to go back yet. He didn’t want to leave Akira yet.

“You’ve made a real mess here, haven’t you Lucifer?” The tone he used made Ryo’s mouth sour. The man wasn’t disappointed, nor was he upset or surprised. He knew all of this was going to happen, of course he did. He knew how everything would end. He planned all of this. He planned everything.

“Or do you prefer Ryo now? That’s the name he gave you isn’t it?” Turned his head to glare daggers at the man through a gap in his wings. All his teeth bared in a rage filled snarl. He only smiled though, entertained and knowing. He liked these games, he always had. Ryo’s inability to handle them was the reason he had fallen in the first place. 

He had been the only angel to ask for God’s respect. The only one to believe he deserved to be treated better than a toy. And now he was being punished for it. 

And he would be punished until he admitted he wasn’t anything but God’s toy. Till he admitted that that was all he deserved. That that was more than he deserved.

“I can’t believe you, abandoning both of the names I gave you for some human’s name. You’ve really let yourself fall in more ways than one.” Ryo growled, letting his wings flare out even further and his halo extend around him as God got closer. The man only laughed though, putting on of his hands up and sliding it to the side. 

All at once all of Ryo’s wings snapped closed, his halo faded to the small circle he was always taught it should be in when in God’s presence. Grabbing tighter onto Akira he tried to pulled the other along the ground with him, to scoot them away from God desperately. Of course he knew how fruitless this action was. God once again laughed at his pathetic attempts. 

“Are you ready to be a good angel? To beg for your place by my side back?” Holding Akira’s ruined rotting body closer against him he glared over the teen’s dark hair with all the strength he could muster. God laughed heartily at the reaction, as if he was watching the funniest thing in the world. 

“Maybe if you’re nice enough I’ll give him a nice life. One he could never of had with you.” It felt like a horrid arrow. It stuck in his chest and made him curl into himself with a strained whine. Looking down at Akira’s pale face he swallowed back the words he knew had to come out. 

“No… just kill me. I don’t want a place by your side. I don’t want to exist anywhere but with him.” God’s face twisted into a grimace and Ryo’s pride soared. Only him. He was the only one who could make God angry like this. He might of fallen out of desperation for God to love him back, for him to see Ryo as a partner, as an equal on the same level as him. He wanted God to love him the same way he loved him. But If he couldn't have that, he'd take the hate. He was fairly certain he wouldn't accept God's love at this point anyway.

“You know you’re only hurting him by existing don’t you? That your stubbornness is what's making this unending cycle continue?” His stubbornness? What about God’s own? He was the one writing each one of these timelines, he was the one sending them this time and time again just to get some dumb apology. 

He knew he was never going to get one. But… for once Ryo was going to offer him a way to stop this. For the first time in however many timelines he was going to offer a compromise. A deal. So they could both finally end this game. 

“That’s why I’m asking you to kill me. For real this time. Don’t bring me back again. Just get rid of me. I know you have the power.” He didn’t bother to look at God as he said those words, instead he stared down into Akira’s dull eyes with a heavy heart. He wasn’t really ready for death, he wasn’t really ready to say goodbye for real… But if it meant that he could finally be at rest. That Akira would finally get a life free from the red string that tied him to Ryo… one where he could be happy… 

“No. I told you, this won’t end until you give up. I won’t let you rest until you admit your fault.” Looking back at God with a sharp glare he scowled. He should’ve known. It was pointless talking to him about anything, Ryo was a fool for thinking he’d accept anything that wasn’t 100% his way. 

“Fine! Then reset it! Send us back through again!” Ryo’s face pulled into a cruel smile. He had tried, he wasn’t going to let God guilt him like this anymore, to make him think this was all his fault. He wasn’t the one watching millions suffer on the sidelines, waiting until everything was over to offer another chance. He wasn’t the one pulling the strings and making all of them dance around and cause these horrible things. 

“I never get tired of seeing your children pray to you so stupidly. They think you care! Make the next timeline bloody enough that we wonder why anyone would’ve ever considered you merciful!” God bristled, his shoulders tensed up and he looked like he wanted to beat Ryo stupid. But alas. God never raised his hands. He was ‘above’ it. That had always made Ryo laugh, he was above taking matters into his own hands but he was completely fine with others causing mass murder on his behalf? 

Sitting further up Ryo felt his psychotic smile settle back into it's rightful place, all his sorrow had drained out, it was being replaced by his red hot hatred for the man in front of him. 

“Make our next death like crimson!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh my heart. Ive been wanting to do something that dealt with Satan/God's relationship for a really long time. Idk I really don't think Ryo is as unreasonable and crazy as everyone makes him out to be. But that could just be me projecting a bit to hard XD 
> 
> If any of you like hearing about my headcanons for Satan and God let me know!! I actually have a whole multichapter fic in my drafts named 'Taming Satan' all about Ryo's past with God (and yes Akira is there :P) :3c I'd like to edit and post it if people are interested ;v;


End file.
